


The Ghosts of the Past

by Ghostwriterinthesky



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriterinthesky/pseuds/Ghostwriterinthesky
Summary: These are stories that will explore Waverly's past with Champ and how Nicole treats her way better than he did.  These stories explore what makes a healthy vs unhealthy relationship.  Trigger warnings in beginning notes.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	The Ghosts of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Ch1. Past rape/non-con and domestic violence.

Nicole pulled up in her police cruiser at the homestead. It had been a long day and she was ready to spend time with her beautiful girlfriend, Waverly. Wynonna was gone for the weekend with Doc so that meant that the two of them had the house all to themselves. As she walked inside Nicole smelled dinner being made. Her Waverly is so perfect. "Hey babe, how was work?" asked Waverly as she brought over two bowls of stew to the table. Nicole responded, "I had a little bit of a rough day today, but I am happy now that I am with you." Waverly blushed at that comment. Both women sat down at the table and Nicole talked about the trivial parts of her day. "... and that is when I got a call to Shorty's, Champ was getting a little too handsy with this girl when he was drunk so she punched him. I am glad you weren't working a shift there today Waves. It got ugly trying to arrest him, but we did." Waverly froze while Nicole was ranting about that part of her day. Waverly stood up from the table and then bolted into the bathroom. "Babe?" Nicole called out. Nicole got out of her seat and approached the bathroom door. She could hear muffled crying. "Waves honey I'm sorry if I upset you. Can you come out of there so we can talk." There were a few moments of silence before the bathroom door opened and Waverly with a tearstained face took one step outside of the door. "Come here sweets let's sit over here," Nicole said as she guided a crying Waverly to the couch. As soon as both women were comfortable and Waverly had calmed down a bit Nicole spoke. "Tell me what I did wrong sweetie pie. How can I fix it?" At this point, Nicole looked as though tears would soon fall from her face as well. Waverly cuddles with Nicole and finally utters the words "I want to tell you about my time with Champ." 

At this point, Nicole's thoughts were running wild, but she kept quiet. She nodded to signal Waverly to speak. "When I started dating Champ, it was because I was that weird Earp girl. Wynonna's actions reflected poorly on my social life. My only friend was Chrissy Nedley and I wanted someone. We started dating and the first two years were fine. By the third year we were dating we had graduated high school and Champ and I's relationship was going well. It was going well until-until" Waverly started crying again. "It was going well until he wanted to have sex and I didn't. We had had sex before at the time, but I was never really into it and I decided that I didn't want to do it just to please him anymore." Nicole nodded. "Well, he didn't take no for an answer. After it happened I wanted to leave him but I couldn't. Chrissy abandoned me and so did Wynonna. The only person I had was him even if he hurt me. And he did hurt me. After he knew he could get away with it once he hurt me whenever he felt like it. It wasn't long after he started sexually abusing me that he started hitting me too. Whenever he was angry. I was his punching bag." Waverly sobbed. "Nicole I knew it was bad, but I never knew how bad it was until I met you. You listen to me. You never make me have sex unless I want to. You ask for consent every time. You've never hit me." Waverly looks into Nicole's eyes as she says these next words. "You never hurt me and I know you never will." Nicole cups Waverly's face and says "I will never ever hurt you or touch you like he did. I love you Waverly Earp, and those are the truest words I will ever speak." The girls continue to cuddle on the couch, expressing their love just by holding each other. They both fall asleep. 

The next morning, Waverly wakes up on the couch a little confused about what happened the night before until it all came flooding back. She is snapped out of her thoughts by hearing Nicole humming in the kitchen. She looks over and sees Nicole making pancakes. Nicole notices that Waverly is awake and she exclaims "Babe, breakfast isn't quite ready yet." Waverly, slightly confused because Nicole never cooks, asks "What's the occasion?" Nicole walks over to Waverly and hugs her. "This is because last night I found out I have the bravest and strongest girlfriend ever. She deserves some pancakes" Nicole kisses her and takes the pancakes off of the stove before they burn. The women begin to eat breakfast. Waverly is staring and Nicole. Nicole in a flirting tone says "Do I have something on my face or..." Waverly puts down her silverware and says "I love you, Nicole Haught, thank you for showing me I deserve to be loved."


End file.
